Fire Truck
The Fire Truck is what it sounds like; a general purpose fire truck with a water cannon that has a few good uses. Like most emergency vehicles, the Fire Truck has appeared in virtually all GTA games since its introduction in Grand Theft Auto 1. While commonly known as the "Fire Truck" the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars refers to the name as a single word, "Firetruck". To date, the vehicle has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto 1 * Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 * Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Description The Fire Truck is depicted in every appearance as a large truck-based vehicle with a predominantly red paintjob, long chassis and bulky design, evidently to contain its many firefighting equipment. As a result, the vehicle is designed to posses a good top speed, but a poor-to-moderate acceleration, and poor controls. Since its fire appearance, the Fire Truck has been programmed to arrive where large fires or explosions have occurred. Since GTA III, Fire Trucks may be found at fire stations as well. GTA 1—GTA 2 In its earlier appearances prior to GTA III, the Fire Truck serves very little purpose aside as a mode of transport. Its large size, however, makes the vehicle difficult to push aside using standard-sized cars, and features good resilience to damage. GTA1 features two variants of the Fire Truck, with the first variant appearing in Liberty City and Vice City, while the second variant is exclusive to San Andreas. In GTA2, the water cannon was first introduced on the vehicle, serving as a passive weapon that pushes pedestrians back using a gush of water. A Fire Truck with a mounted flamethrower may also be unlocked by completing the Wang Cars side quest. GTA III—GTA Vice City Stories Due to the GTA III Era game engine, where heavier vehicles were very powerful, the Fire Truck can reach high speeds. It's high acceleration value and traction loss makes it susceptible to oversteering and spinning. It is the only vehicle a player can do Firefighter missions in. It can be found infront of fire stations in all the cities. Since this is an emergency vehicle, it has sirens that make cars move out of the way. Its hose can be used to spray pedestrians, knocking them down; in GTA IV, pedestrians and police officers may take this as an assault, and come after you. Drivers also go after the player and ram into them, if their cars are sprayed with the water cannon. The fire trucks in the GTA III Era are numbered 1 to 6, and there is also an unnumbered one. In GTA San Andreas, there are two types of Fire Truck, the normal San Andreas Fire Department one, and a ladder version. GTA IV In GTA IV The MTL "V 24 Supercharged" Pumper serves as the FDLC's standard firefighting apparatus, equipped with a high powered deck mounted water cannon can be operated during operation for putting fires out in a flash. Every fire truck is numbered 69, unlike previous games where they were pseudo-individually numbered. The Fire Truck can be found at fire stations, but it is rarely seen driving around, even after one has started a fire; they can, however, be summoned by dialling 911 and requesting the fire emergency service. Firemen are apparently not coded to put out fires at all, even when called to existing fires—the fireman usually will say something like "another prank call", as they usually do upon being summoned, and depart. If the player fires the water at any vehicle (excluding police), the driver will stop the car and drive towards the firetruck and ramming it, or get out and pull Niko out. If the police see the player "attacking" cars or people with the hose, a one-star wanted level is given, and if the player hits the police cars with the hose, two wanted stars are given. Firefighter side-mission The Firefighter side mission can be toggled on or off from within a Fire Truck in all GTA III Era games. The mission requires the player to find and extinguish burning vehicles within a time limit. The side-mission is not available in GTA IV. Locations In every game, except GTA IV, starting a fire will see the fire department send out a fire truck to put out the fire. The fire trucks also spawn at the following locations: GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories *Fire Station in Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City *Fire Station in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City *Fire Station in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories *Fire Station in Downtown, Vice City *Fire Station in Escobar International Airport, Vice City GTA San Andreas *Building in Commerce near Glen Park, Los Santos *Fire Station in Doherty, San Fierro (sometimes the ladder version of the fire truck spawns here) *Fire Station between Redsands East and Redsands West, Las Venturas GTA IV *Fire Station on Hardtack Ave, Acter Industrial Park, Alderney. *Fire Station on Vitullo Ave, Berchem, Alderney. *Fire Station on Xenotime Ave, Northwood, Algonquin. *Fire Station on Privateer Rd, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. *Fire Station on Bronco St, Northern Gardens, Bohan. *Fire Station on Dillon St, Rotterdam Hill, Broker. *Fire Station in Francis International Airport, Dukes. Gallery File:LCfiretruck.JPG|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA 1, each city uses a variation of this model. File:ACFiretruck.JPG|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA 2. File:Fire Truck (GTA3) (front).jpg|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA III (Rear quarter view). File:Fire Truck (GTAVC) (front).jpg|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). File:FiretrucksSA.jpg|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA San Andreas, and a ladder-truck variant (left). File:FiretruckLCS.jpg|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA Liberty City Stories. File:FiretruckVCS.jpg|The Fire Truck as depicted in GTA Vice City Stories. File:Fire Truck (GTA4) (front).jpg|The MLT "V 24 Supercharged" Fire Truck from GTA IV (Rear quarter view). File:FiretruckCW.png|Overhead view of the "Firetruck" in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Trucks